Transformers Bayverse: A Sparkling's First Christmas
by XxXSkylarxRatchet96XxX
Summary: Happy holidays everyone! Here's my little holidays gift to you to celebrate the holidays with you. Enjoy the fluff and cuteness in this little holiday one shot story. I hope you love it. Enjoy!-[COMPLETE ONE SHOT!]


**A/N: Happy holidays to everyone! I hope your holidays are going well so far. Mine are! Anyway, I wanted to write up this little Christmas one shot in the spirit of the holiday's celebration going on. I hope you all will love it. Here you guys go. Enjoy! Again happy holidays!**

 **P.S.- This is what Jace looks like. She is Jazz's and Prowl's sparkling. She is silver and white, as the silver from Jazz and the white from Prowl. She has audio horn and visor covering her optics like Jazz. She has Prowl's blue optics color. And finally, she is a mixed of Jazz's and Prowl's looks and attitude.**

 **Disclaimer: Hasbro/The Hub owns: Transformers; XxXSkylarxRatchet96XxX owns: Her Oc, Jace**

 **(N.E.S.T. Base; Rec Room; Three days before Christmas)**

"It's the most wonderful time of the year!" Jazz sanged, as he helps his fellow Autobots and the humans of the N.E.S.T. base decorate the Christmas tree. "Where do you guys want this ornament to go on the tree?" Sideswipe asked, as he holds up a green shiny bulb ornament.

"Put it on the middle of the tree Sides." Mikaela told him. Sideswipe did just that. Mikaela heard a little squeal next to her. She turned to the left to see Jazz's and Prowl's sparkling, Jace crawling towards her. "Hey Jace. You want to help us out too?" She asked the little one.

Jace looked up at her and then down at the ornaments. "Shiny!" She squeaked out. Jazz looked down at his sparkling, "Ya very shiny Jace. Want to gently hand me that red one there sweetspark?" He asked her pointing to the one he needed. It was to make sure she knows it was that one right there.

Jace picked it up gently and handed it out to her carrier outstretched hand. "Thank you baby girl." Jazz said to her, as her rubs her audio horns gently in affection. Jace purred and lean into the touch. Jazz then went to hang up the red ornament onto the tree.

Soon the tree's ornaments and decorations were finally up on the tree. "Now to put the star on the tree." Will said. "Hey since its Jace first Christmas let's have her put it up on the tree." Sam suggested. "Great idea Sam. I bet she will love that. Won't you Jace." Ironhide said to the little one who was crawling over to him.

Jace clapped her tiny hands in happiness for it. "I guess it's a go then." Jolt chuckled at the little one. Jazz went over to Jace and picked her up. Ironhide handed the star to Jazz who in turn handed to Jace.

"Now just put that star on top of the tree baby girl." Jazz told her pointing to the very top of the tree. Jace nodded to her carrier, as he outstretches his arms to the area for her to put the star on the top of the tree.

She put it on top of the tree and the all of them step back to look at the tree. Will turn on the tree's lights to make it shine and look beautiful. "Wow. what a beau." Sideswipe commented. "Yep. It is Sides." Epps agreed with him.

Jace clapped her little hands again at seeing a beautiful sight too. "Even Jace loves it too." Acree said pointing to excited little Jace. Her sisters, Chromia and Elita-One, giggled at the sight.

Jazz brought his little sparkling to his face and nuzzle her little face. She purred to that and returned the nuzzling to him. She then heard a noise of the doors to the Rec Room open. She looked over her carrier's shoulder to see her sire come in to get some energon. "Da! Da! Da!" Jace called out to her sire, as she wiggled in her carrier's hold to get to him.

Prowl chuckled at his sparkling, as he took her from his mate's hold. "Hello my little sweetspark. What have you and your carrier been doing?" He asked. Jace pointed to the decorated tree. He looked over at the tree, "Well looks like everyone did a good job with the tree."

He got thanks all around from everyone. Prowl went over to get some energon from the energon dispenser. Once he got it, he sat down on the couch to drink it. He place little Jace in his lap. She played with his fingers while he was drinking his cube.

Jazz walked over and sat down with his mate and sparkling. When Prowl was done drinking his energon, Jazz took out a bottle filled with sparkling energon for Jace to drink from out of his subspace. He closed his subspace and handed the bottle over to Prowl. Prowl took it and went to feed his sparkling the sparkling energon.

Jace went to drink her energon. She suckled from it, until it was all gone. Prowl subspace the bottle and closed his subspace. He then, burped Jace and soon little Jace eyes drooped slowly, until they closed completely.

Jace then, fell asleep for her nap. "Well she will be out for an hour or two. Let's get to finishing decorating the base everyone." Jazz said, as everyone did just that. "I'll take her to my office to let her sleep there, while I get my work done love." Prowl told his mate.

Jazz pecked a little kiss on Prowl's lips, "Ok Prowler. Aye see you later." "Same here Jazz." Prowl said back to him, as he walked off back to her office with a little sleeping Jace in his arms.

 **(Prowl's office; An hour or two later)**

Prowl was working on some datapads at his desk, while a sleeping little Jace was sleeping in his arms. He was so focus on it, until he heard a tiny squeaky yawn in his arms. His eyes looked over to see Jace waking up from her nap.

"Well welcome back to the land of the living little one. Had a good nap Jace?" He asked. Jace nodded, as she rubbed her eyes and blinked to wake up. She looked around and notices she was in her sire's office.

She looked over at her sire, "Da. Da. Da." She quietly called out to him. Prowl lean his face down nuzzling his little spark's belly. Jace giggled because it tickled. Prowl stopped, but chuckled at her cuteness. "Oh how your carrier and I love you so much Jace." Prowl told her. Jace smiled up at him, "Love! Love! Love ya!" Jace squealed out to her sire.

Prowl smiled, "That's right little one." He then heard the chimes to his offices go off. It meant someone was buzzing into his office. "Come in." He called out, as the person or should I say bot came into the office.

"Hello Prowl," Optimus greeted, he then sees Jace there too, "And, hello to you too Jace." Jace sees Optimus and smiles to him, "Hi!" She squeaked to him. Optimus smiled back to her.

"Is there anything I can do for you sir?" Prowl asked his leader. "Nothing much Prowl. I just came to drop off some datapads to you, as well as picking up the ones you have done." Optimus told him.

Prowl nodded, as they each exchange the datpads needed. Once done, they bid each other goodbye. Optimus exited Prowl's office and they both went off back to what they were doing.

Later on in the day, Jazz came into the office to greet his mate and sparkling. "Hello love," Jazz poked his sparkling nose, "Hello sweetspark."

Jace squealed, as she caught her carrier's finger and sucked on them. Jazz picked her up out of Prowl's hold and was holding her now. Jace just continued to chew on her carrier's fingers.

"Aye can't wait until Christmas day Prowler. It will be Jace's first Christmas. She will love it. If that's not poof of her loving it already." Jazz told his mate. "I can't wait either. Pretty much everyone can't wait too. She will have the best first Christmas of her life." Prowl agreed with Jazz.

"Well it's getting late. Let's call it for the day Prowler." Prowl nodded in agreement with his mate. He closed down his office and turned off the datapad he was doing his work on. They then, went out of the office. Prowl locked it up, and the little family went to their room to wind down for the night.

 **(Christmas day)**

Soon it was Christmas day for the Autobots and N.E.S.T. soldiers. Everyone went to the Rec Room to celebrate Christmas together. They all started exchanging gifts to one another.

Jace and her creators were sitting on the couch together. Jace was sitting in her carrier's lap hugging and cuddling a new cybertronian size stuffed tiger she got from the humans.

She got many other presents too. Most of them toys because they love spoiling her a lot. She got a new blanket from her favorite medic Ratchet to keep warm.

Soon all the presents were giving to the people who got them and all were unwrapped. Right now everyone enjoy the peace and joy together with one another.

Then someone pointed out the window, "Yo it's snowing outside everyone." Epps called out. Everyone looked out the window to see it was indeed snowing outside. Jace looked at the snow, "Snow!" She yelled out the word.

"Yep, that snow Jace." Ratchet said to her. He looked down at her and chuckled at seeing her bounce up and down at seeing the snow for the first time. She just loved it.

Everyone then, had Christmas dinner and was now enjoying each other company by the roasting fire drinking hot cocoa. For the cybertronians though it was warm energon. Jazz and Prowl looked out the window watching the snow fall.

"Aye say this turned out to the best Christmas ever. And, the best first Christmas ever for little Jace." Jazz said, as he and Prowl looked over at Jace playing with her toys with Sunstreaker and Sideswipe.

"It was Jazz," Prowl lean over and pecked a kiss on Jazz's lips, "Merry Christmas love." Prowl said to Jazz. Jazz grinned and pecked a kiss on Prowl's lips back, "Merry Christmas to you too Prowler." They lean against each other and continue to watch the snow fall from the window, as the others enjoy Christmas and each other together at the base.

 **A/N: Well that wraps it up. I hope you like it. It is all I can think of for it as best as I can, so sorry it is so short too. Now that is little one shot idea is out of the way I can turn my focus back to writing my stories at hand. As I said before, I will try my best at getting the next chapter to them up as soon as I can. So, just be patience with me everyone because I do have a busy life too. Anyway, please R & R and have a nice day everyone. Have the best holidays as well too. This is Sky96 signing off. Bye!**


End file.
